Deadliest Warrior: BlakeMaster10 Edition
by BlakeMaster10
Summary: It's Deadiest Warrior my style. Current Matchup:Cherokee vs Ninja


**Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior**

* * *

_(We see a man wearing a breechcloth and leggings wearing a pair of moccasins on his feet)._

**The Cherokee Indian**

A fierce Indian tribe that is one of the biggest tribes in the world and were experts on killing animals.

_(Shows a Cherokee shoot an arrow that hits a bear and kills it instantly)._

And humans

_(Shows a Cherokee bash a Catawba in the head with a Tomahawk)._

**Vs**

_(We see a man engulfed in black clothing with only his eyes showing)._

**The Ninja**

Japan's greatest assassin.

_(Shows a man walking on a trail only to be struck in the neck with a blow dart revealing the Ninja to be in the tree)._

**Who is Deadliest?**

To find out we are using 21st century science to see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe in a battle with no rules, no mercy, it's a duel to the death to find out who is-

**The Deadliest Warrior.**

_We zoom into a room revealing weapons of all sorts._

Down in the fight club our experts are debating to find out who is deadliest.

With Computer Whiz:** Max Geiger, Medical specialist Dr Armand Dorian, and Geoff Desmoulin **we'll be able to find out using 21st century science who will win when these two warriors engage in a fight to the death.

"Even though one Ninja was stealthy a whole entire tribe of Cherokee's could surround you in a forest and you wouldn't know they were there until you're dead and that could be the end in a fight between stealth so I'm going with the Cherokee" says Blake.

"I'm going with the Ninja as long as the Cherokee doesn't know the Ninja is there he's a dead man" says Alex.

"I'd have to go with the Cherokee" says Javier.

"I'm going with the Ninja" says Chloe.

**Cherokee:**

**Height: "5, 10"**

**Weight: 160**

**Gear: 10 pounds**

**Armor: Breastplate**

**Weapons:**

**Bow and Arrow**

**Knives**

**Spear**

**Tomahawk**

"These Ninja's aren't nothing Cherokee's have fought other Indians that are just as stealthy as a Ninja" says Blake.

**Ninja:**

**Height: "5, 2"**

**Weight: 135**

**Gear: 10 pounds**

**Armor: None**

**Weapons:**

**Katana**

**Shuriken**

**Kusarigama**

**Blow Dart**

"The Cherokee ain't gonna know what hit them" says Alex.

Now it's time for testing.

**Long Range:**

**Bow & Arrow vs Blow Dart**

"Time to show them what the Bow and Arrow can do" says Blake.

**The Bow & Arrow death from afar**

_(Shows a Cherokee aim his Bow & Arrow at an unsuspecting white man then shoot at him piercing his neck killing him)._

**Testing the weapons for the Cherokee are: Blake & Javier**

"Okay we've set up a target board to see how accurate the Bow & Arrow really are" says Blake.

Blake pulls the arrow back on the bow aims accurately and shoots hitting barely under the center.

"And that's how it's done" says Blake.

An impressive shot but our Ninja team is not impressed.

"It's going to be a lot harder than that to hit a Ninja not only because he is a moving target but he's fast and flexible" says Alex.

"Well he's not going to be able to dodge if he can't see the arrow" says Blake.

For further testing we have come outside to test the Bow and Arrow on a moving target.

"Okay so I'll be hitting a moving target simple enough" says Blake.

Blake rears the Bow & Arrow back and starts shooting at the 4 targets hitting all 4 but are they all kills.

"Well as you can see this arrow is right through the heart so it's obviously a kill and this one's in the head so another kill this one has an arrow in the heart and head so another killed and the final one has one in the stomach which is not an instant kill but will kill him soon if he don't end the fight and get medical attention" says Dorian.

But our Ninja's still aren't impressed.

"We have a weapon that's gonna make you're Bow useless" says Alex

**The Blow Dart death with a poison tip**

_(Shows a Ninja hiding in the darkness then using his blow dart on a Samurai)_

"The Blow Dart was used to distract an enemy or paralyze them long enough to get a kill and if they weren't able to get a kill the poison would kill them in seconds" says Javier.

**Testing the Ninja's weapons are: Alex & Chloe**

"To see how lethal a Blow Dart can be we have set up 4 moving gel torsos and he only has 4 darts" says Blake.

Alex puts the blow dart up to his mouth and fires at the torsos hitting 1 but missing 3.

"Alright let's see you only hit one and it was in the neck so it's a slow death he's not able to move and it's a one-on-one battle if this hit's him he's going down" says Dorian but our Cherokee team is not impressed.

"So big deal you got one that proves how inaccurate it is by the time you've shot the three that missed if you're fourth happens to hit my chest it won't work because the Cherokee had breast plates used for blocking knives "says Blake.

"We don't need to test it out to know that knives are a lot more dangerous then poison darts because a knife is a lot more accurate the a blow dart and if the Cherokee's breastplate could block knives it could block darts" says Dorian.

Now it's time to see which side gets the edge.

"I think the edge should go to the Cherokee's Bow & Arrow it was faster more accurate and could be shot from farther away" says Geoff.

"Edge Cherokee" says Dorian

"Edge Cherokee" says Max

**Edge: The Cherokee's Bow & Arrow**

The Cherokee is ahead but can he keep the lead.

**Mid-range Weapons:**

**Spear vs Katana**

This time the Ninja's go first with their signature weapon.

**The Katana the deadliest of Japan's swords**

_(Shows an unlucky civilian walking down a path in at night only to get ambushed by a Ninja from behind piercing the Katana through his chest)_

"This is the Ninja's signature weapon if there was an assassination mission and a Ninja could only use one weapon this would be it" says Chloe.

"To test this weapon we're using a Gel torso because it has the same durability as human skin" says Geoff.

"You ready Chloe" says Geoff.

"Ready" says Chloe.

"**3...2...1...GO!**" yells Geoff as Chloe slashes at the Gel torso slicing off the head, then arms, and finally stabbing it in the chest many times.

"I don't think I can say anything else otherwise then he's obviously dead" says Dorian laughing.

"Hey Cherokee's come look what's gonna happen to you're little friend" says Alex.

"Yeah you forget we have our own weapon also" says Javier.

The Cherokee strike back with their mid-range weapon.

**The Spear part stick part blade all deadly**

_(Shows a Cherokee dodge a swing from a Choctaw then stab him through the chest then when he falls to the ground stabs him through the head). _

"To test this weapon we are using a dead pig carcass because it has similar durability to human flesh" says Dorian.

"Are you ready Javier" says Geoff.

"Ready" says Javier.

"**3…2…1…GO!**" yells Geoff as Javier stabs the pig through the chest then rips it out then repeatedly stabbed then used the Spear like a sword and spun the bladed part in to the pig repeatedly until it fell in half.

"Where as you can see stabbing a human in the chest can cause massive organ injury and blood loss" says Dorian.

Now it's time to see which weapon gets the edge.

"I'd have to go with the Katana it's smaller and would be able to chop the spear in half" says Geoff.

"I'd have to also go with the Katana" says Dorian.

"Edge Katana" says Max.

**Edge: the Ninja's Katana**

It's a tie but will it stay that way.

**Short-range Weapons:**

**Tomahawk vs Kusarigama**

First up the Cherokee with their signature weapon

**The Tomahawk the most common weapon among most Indian's**

_(Shows a Cherokee pop out from behind a tree and kill three white men then run off)._

"The Tomahawk was the most common weapon among the Cherokee for anything from killing animals to humans" says Blake.

"To test the Tomahawk we will be using another Gel torso" says Dorian.

"You ready Blake" says Geoff.

"Ready" says Blake.

"**3…2…1…GO!**" says Geoff as Blake hacks the arm off with the Tomahawk then smashes the skull while also taking it off in the process.

"Well we all know when you get you're arm cut off you're gonna die from blood loss and if that didn't kill him the hit to the head would have because you're getting major head trauma and of course his head's gone" says Dorian.

But our Ninja team isn't impressed.

"Our weapon will hack up you're Indian" says Alex.

**The Kusarigama deadly sickles topped off with spikes**

_(Shows a Ninja hit someone in the stomach with the spikes dazing him then coming in with the sickle part and stabbing him)_

"The weighted spikes at the end would be used to tangle spears or swords or trip an enemy then come in with the sickle and end them" says Alex.

"To test the Kusarigama we will use a Gel torso" says Dorian.

"You ready Alex" says Geoff.

"Ready" says Alex.

"**3…2…1…GO!**" yells Geoff as Alex stabs the sickle into the torso then after a little struggle managed to get them out then used the spikes to hit the torso which got stuck so he used the sickle.

"Time's up" says Geoff.

"Well the only thing I say he's died of is blood loss and puncture wounds" says Dorian.

Time to see which weapon gets the edge

"I'm giving my edge to the Tomahawk" says Geoff.

"Tomahawk" says Dorian.

"Edge Tomahawk" says Max.

**Edge: the Cherokee's Tomahawk**

The Cherokee's are in the lead but this next test could change that.

**Special Weapons:**

**Knives vs Shuriken**

The Ninja's are up first with

**The Shuriken four blades of death**

_(Shows a Ninja throw a Shuriken at an approaching Samurai in the head)_

"What the Ninja used the Shuriken for was to kill and do it accurately" says Chloe.

"To test it we are using the pig carcass with 4 Shuriken" says Dorian.

"Are you ready Chloe" says Geoff.

"Ready" says Chloe.

"**3…2…1…GO!**" yells Geoff as Chloe throws the 4 Shuriken into the pig carcass the team moves in to check the damage.

"Okay as you can see these Shuriken's would be striking vital body parts the heart, the lung, the head, and the neck I can't say anything otherwise that he's dead" says Dorian.

But our Cherokee have a special weapon of their own.

**The Knife very simple very deadly**

This weapon could be used for throwing

_(Shows a Cherokee throw knives at 3 out of 4 men)_

And Cutting

_(Shows the Cherokee grab the last man and cut his throat)_

"The Cherokee also used their knives for skinning animals" says Javier.

"Were using another pig carcass for this test" says Dorian.

"Are you ready Javier" says Geoff.

"Ready" says Geoff.

"**3…2…1…GO!**" yells Geoff as Javier starts cutting the pig Carcass up and down side to side then backing up and throwing all 4 knives into it when he threw the 4th knife hit cut the carcass in half.

"Excellent well as you can obviously see from the fact that he's in half that he's gonna die almost instantly from losing all his blood and not to mention you would've cut major arteries" says Dorian.

Now it's time for testing.

"Well I liked the Shuriken because no matter what side you hit it's gonna go in" says Dorian.

"I disagree I'm going with the knife it's more deadly" says Max.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Max a knife could be used for cutting and throwing" says Geoff.

**Edge: The Cherokee's Knives**

With testing complete Max Geiger will put the results into his computer designed by slithering studios.

We've tested all the weapons to see which one got the edge.

The Cherokee's Bow & Arrow pierced the Ninja's Blow Dart.

The Ninja's Katana sliced the Cherokee's Spear.

The Cherokee's Tomahawk smashed the Ninja's Kusarigama.

And the Cherokee's Knives out threw the Ninja's Shuriken.

And now it's time to find out **who is Deadliest?**

**Stealth**

_(Shows a Ninja land off the top of a building and stab a fugitive in the throat)._

**Vs Stealth**

_(Shows a Cherokee pop out from behind a tree and kill a rival Indian with his Tomahawk)._

**Fierce**

_(Shows a Cherokee run at a white man and just repeatedly stab him)._

**Vs Clean**

_(Shows a Ninja give a clean cut to a Samurai then drag him into the forest)._

**Thinker**

_(Shows a Ninja in the forest plotting how to kill his next target with his teammates)._

**Vs Strategist**

_(Shows an army of Cherokee preparing for a war a week earlier)._

"Now that we got the results it's time to fire the simulation up" says Max as he presses a button and the simulation starts.

* * *

The setting cut's to what looks like an American forest that leads out to a plain.

It's the middle of the night and a Ninja is sneaking through the forest on course to his next target unbeknownst to him he's being watched in the trees above.

A figure winds his Bow & Arrow back and fires hitting the Ninja in the leg causing him to scream in pain he looks up to face his attacker and it's none other than his target he was sent to destroy the Cherokee.

The Cherokee jumps down from the branch and the two stare each other down as the Ninja pulls out the arrow in his leg.

The Ninja is at an advantage it's night but so is the Cherokee their on _his_ land so he knows it well.

Suddenly the Ninja gets out his Blow Dart and shoots at the Cherokee who dodges 3 but one hits his chest but due to the fact that he has a breast plate causes the dart to bounce off.

The Cherokee pulls out another arrow and fires but misses as the Ninja dodges he fires another and manages to scrape his arm then when he fires his last arrow he hits the Ninja in the same spot in the leg causing the Ninja to scream in pain.

The Cherokee then throws 3 Knives that miss the Ninja and the Ninja pulls out all of his 4 Shuriken and throws them all at the same time but only 1 hits the Cherokee and it was in the leg causing him to scream in pain as he throws his 4th Knife and throws it that hits a tree only centimeters away from the Ninja's face.

The Cherokee then runs towards the field to get the rest of his weapons as the Ninja follows.

They make it to the field and the Cherokee pulls his Spear out of the ground and faces the Ninja as t is again a stare off.

The Ninja then pulls out his Katana and runs toward the Cherokee as he swings the Cherokee dodges and stabs him in the leg with the Spear to which the Ninja yells and slices the Spear in half with his Katana and then pulls the Spear out.

The Cherokee then pulls out his Tomahawk and then when the Ninja goes for a swing the Cherokee hits him in the stomach causing him to drop his Katana and pull out his Kusarigama.

The Sun is starting to rise as the Ninja runs toward the Cherokee with his Kusarigama.

The Cherokee dodges as one of the Ninja's Kusarigama's gets stuck in a tree so he's stuck with one.

The Ninja then swings the weighted side at the Cherokee hitting his Breastplate causing him to not get hurt but fall down.

The Ninja thinking that the Cherokee is wounded goes in to stab him with the Sickle but the Cherokee rolls out of the way and hits the Ninja in the arm he was holding the Kusarigama in with the Tomahawk breaking it then breaks his legs then his other arm then flips him on his back and repeatedly bashes him in the head till his movement stops making the Ninja unnoticeable.

The Cherokee then stands up and yells "_**Aniyunwiya!**_" in his native tongue.

**Winner: Cherokee**

* * *

"Out of a thousand battles the Cherokee won with a total of 610 kills the Ninja 390 the Cherokee's best weapon was the Tomahawk with 340 kills" says Max.

**The Cherokee: 610 kills**

**Tomahawk: 250**

**Bow & Arrow: 140**

**Knives: 120**

**Spear: 100**

**The Ninja: 390**

**Katana: 160**

**Shuriken: 0**

**Kusarigama: 120**

**Blow Dart: 110**

"The Cherokee won because it was stealthy but unlike the Ninja it had ferocity to back it up something the Ninja lacked. If his mission failed he had to abort and he simply could not do that in this occasion" says Dorian.

"The reason the Ninja lost was what Dr. D just said they were trained to not be spotted and they had nothing to worry about if they happened to get spotted by a Samurai or some other person because they had their guard down but they have no chance against someone who's prepared, has their guard up, knows he's there, and is the one tracking _them_" says Geoff.

"I had no doubt the Cherokee would win he could beat any prehistoric warrior and the Ninja could be able to beat any other warrior like the Spartan or a Persian Immortal but he don't stand a chance against any Native American because they are the deadliest warrior" says Blake.

"I knew the Cherokee would win no doubts" says Javier.

"I'm actually speechless I didn't think the Cherokee could do it" says Chloe.

"The Cherokee may have won the battle" says Alex "But the Ninja will always win the war".

* * *

So there you have it the** Cherokee **is the** Deadliest Warrior **in this battle until the next chapter Review and tell me you're comments bye =].


End file.
